Sueños de niños
by Nakiami Evans
Summary: Maka recordo aquella promesa que se hicieron de niños, pero sera Soul capas de cumplirlo ahora que ya an crecido? mal summary entren y lean    One Shot


_Holap ^^ ! este fic se me acaba de ocurrir y me gusto desde que lo imagine, asi que no aguante las ganas de publicarlo, aunque me parece un poco meloso, me gusto, espero que a ustedes tambien. denle una oportunidad _

_Soul Eater no me pertenece, ya saben de quien es **- Atsushi Okubo n.n **_

* * *

**Sueños de Niños**

_- Nee Soul- kun!_

- …

_- NEE SOUL –KUN_

_- Que quieres maka?_

_- Miraa!- la pequeña maka de 5 años extendía su frágil bracito en dirección al cielo, los dos se encontraban en un prado mirando recostados sobre el pasto mirando las millones de estrellas que se expandían por la noche, después de haber jugado la tarde entera con su nuevo amigo._

_- Soul kun, cuando fue de día trate de coger el sol y no pude, pero me pareció muy raro porque parecía estar muy cerca de mí, sabes por qué?_

_- No seas tonta Maka … con ese bracito tulló no cogerías nada._

_- Apuesto a que tú tampoco puedes…- Maka izo puchero._

_- A que si puedo._

_- No puedes, si yo no pude tú tampoco._

_- A que si puedo, pero tendremos que esperar a mañana para que lo veas, ya es de muy noche._

_- Entonces- dijo maka- coge la luna para mí._

_-Si cogiera la luna, porque tendría que dártela?_

_- Ehhh, porque te la estoy pidiendo_

_- Tal vez un mejor motivo no crees?_

_- Bueno que es lo que quieres por la luna?_

_- Uhmmm no se, tendría que pensármelo muy bien_

- …

- …

- …

- …

_-Y cuanto lo pensaras?_

_- Uhmm creo que ya sé que quiero_

_- Qué cosa?_

_- Qué tal si por la luna, tú me das tu amistad para siempre?_

_- Está bien, si es por la luna trato hecho!._

_Sus manitos se cerraron en un fuerte apretón, era una promesa, esa de las que no te olvidas._

Maka se levanto temprano como siempre, era sábado, esa noche había tenido un sueño muy lindo pero más que un sueño recordó la primera vez que vio a Soul, hace mucho tiempo, ella había ido con su padre a la mansión de la familia Evans y la mandaron a jugar con el hijo menor, recordó cómo se divirtió esa tarde aunque el niño fuera muy raro, su sonrisa le gustaba, pero después de ese encuentro no se vieron mas hasta que Soul acepto ser el arma de Maka, ella ya había olvidado aquella promesa es mas se había olvidado de aquel recuerdo, Soul debía de coger el sol, claro que ahora le sonaba muy tonto.

Maka preparo el desayuno, estaba de buen humor quería contarle a Soul lo que había recordado, haber si él se acordaba. Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando Soul despertó.

- Hasta que al fin te levantas – dijo maka

- Que querías es sábado, debería de seguir durmiendo.

- Come de una buena vez-

- Ok – Soul no quería discutir tan temprano y decidió hacerle caso a Maka rápidamente

- A que no sabes Soul, que es lo que me soñé-

- …

- …

- Debería decirte q me cuentes tu sueño?

- Así es.

- Que es lo que soñaste Maka?

- De hecho más que un sueño recordé algo, cuando era niña y fui a tu mansión.

- …

- Que acaso no lo recuerdas?

- Uhmm creó q si un poco

- Recuerdas tu promesa? Lo que se supone que arias de dia?

- Jajaja , si recuerdo.

- Ya es de dia

- Uhmmm asi que supongo que quieres que la cumpla verdad?

- Siiii

- Ok, déjame desayunar y lo cumpliré.

- =)

Después de media hora Maka se fue a cambiar todavía estaba con piyama, escogió una blusa suelta y unos shorts, era un día caluroso, el sol salió temprano, pero las nubes lo tapaban de vez en cuando, quería saber qué es lo que se le ocurriría a Soul para cumplir aquel reto

- Soul te espero en la plazita de afuera.

- Ok , no tardare demasiado.

Estaba un poco impaciente, no soportaba la intriga se dirigió la plazita cerca de su departamento, no habían personas, al parecer seguían durmiendo o desayunando.

- Ya llegue –dijo soul.

- Demoraste demasiado.

- No lo creo solo fueron 5 minutos.

- Parecieron muchos mas.

- Bueno en que íbamos aquel día… así – tomo de la mano a maka – ven – la llevo donde estaba el pasto e izo que se recostara sobre el - observa como lo hago – se arrodillo a atrás de la cabeza de Maka y extendió la mano en dirección al sol, su mano se cerró sobre él y el sol ya no estaba, una de las nubes caprichosas lo tapo.

- Ya ves que si pude, está en mi mano- dijo Soul, Maka se arrodillo junto a el.

- Haber déjame verlo- dijo maka con curiosidad.

- Nop … no quiero.

- No seas egoísta.

- Ya sabes el trato, me das algo y te dejare verlo, mejor aun te lo daré.

- Que es lo que quieres por el sol?

- Uhmmm , dejame pensarlo …

- …

- …

- …

- Otra vez te demoras mucho pensando.

- Lo que pasa es que tú eres muy desesperada.

- No demasiado.

- Ya, quieres escuchar lo que quiero o no?

- Si, si quiero dímelo.

- Quiero que me digas que sí.

- Que si?

- A la pregunta que te hare.

- Está bien.

- Mira que lo has prometido.

- Dije que está bien.

- Muy bien, entonces Maka ¿te gustaría darme tu amor para siempre? … En otras palabras te gustaría ser mi novia?

- … - Maka se sonrojo al máximo.

- …

- S- s- si.

- Bueno entonces- tomo las manos de la chica – te daré mas que el sol – aunque era un chico cool, tenía que admitir cuanto quería a aquella chica – te daré mi corazón – puso las manos de la chica sobre su pecho- es tulló para siempre.

Maka no imagino que aquello terminaría así, ella también amaba a ese chico, aunque a veces fuera cabezota, orgulloso y despistado, ella lo amaba así, decidió segur aquel juego.

- Bueno si tú me das tu corazón, puedo yo darte una estrella?

- Uhmmm, a ver dámela?- Maka se acerco muy suave y sutilmente en dirección a los labios del chico y sellaron entre los dos, un beso.

- Uhmmm, si es así, querré que me des muchas estrellas

- Sabes menos mal que hay millones de estrellas en el cielo.

* * *

_que tal estuvo? mal, pesimo, buenisimo, empalagoso, tierno, bonito ? dejenme Review, me hace feliz saber que alguien lee lo que escribo _=)

_gracias por leer de todas formas, se les quiere mucho ~~_

_bye ^^  
_


End file.
